K de Kilómetros
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Este Fic participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid


**Hola a todos! este Fic participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid y me tocó la letra "K"... que bonita letra xD**

 **Y pues, al que lea esto, espero que lo disfrute :) Comencemos!**

 **DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes, esta historia es solo por diversión.**

* * *

-Len, si no llegas mañana, voy a matarte. Oíste?-una chica rubia de 21 años de edad (Dentro de unos días 22) hablaba en un tono algo desesperado por el teléfono.

-Rin, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Acaso no confías en mi?-y del otro lado del teléfono, Len, un chico de la misma edad que ella, fingía total seguridad, mientras en el fondo sentía terror ya que habían cancelado su vuelo-llegaré allá, estaremos juntos y será muy divertido...

-Me lo juras?-preguntó la chica con algo de miedo.

-Te lo juro-el chico sonrió por el tono de la chica-te veré en unas miles de horas; hasta pronto. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-la chica colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Volteó hacia la chimenea de la casa, donde estaban sentados un chico albino y una chica peliroja, ambos de su misma edad. Se acercó a ellos y miró al peliblanco enojada.

-Porque no lo trajiste contigo?-le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el chico solo la miró asustado.

-No es mi culpa que Len haya tenido que repetir el exámen!-el chico se defendió.

-Piko, entiende a Rin, está preocupada..hablaste con Len?-Miki la miró curiosa.

-Si, dentro de poco sale su vuelo.

-Ahí esta. Entonces porque tu preocupación?-Piko solo la miró fastidiado-pudimos haber ahorrado el golpe.

-Es que siento que algo no está bien, se oía como si estuviera ocultando algo...

-Imaginaciones tuyas, además estás nerviosa-Piko suspiró-ya entendí porque nos fuimos a estudiara Canadá...con ustedes, par de locas, no se podría estar en paz...

-A qué te refieres?-Miki lo miró molesta, con ambas manos en su cintura.

-A ver, cómo explicarlo?...-Piko las miró tranquilo y ellas estaban escuchando con toda la atención del mundo-son Miki y Rin, creo que con eso lo digo todo-El chico salió corriendo antes de que las chicas pudieran decirle algo.

-Oye, no he terminado contigo!-Rin estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras él, pero fue jalada por una chica castaña-Duele, Duele, Duele!

-Rin! que diablos estás haciendo?!-Meiko, una jóven de 25 años de edad la miraba molesta-ni siquiera te haz cambiado!-empezó a arrastrarla hasta su habitación.

-Piko, esto queda pendiente!-gritó Rin desde el pasillo. Meiko llegó a la puerta que tenía el nombre de Rin, la abrió y se metió con la jóven rubia.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de Len, y tu aquí sin hacer nada!

-Oye, ni siquiera haz empezado decorar la casa!-contraatacó Rin.

-Este año no me toca a mi, Baka, le toca a Miki-Meiko se acercó al clóset de la chica y empezó a buscar ropa-los demás van a ir también...

-Quienes?

-Kaito, Miku, Luka y Gakupo-Meiko sacó la ropa y la puso en la cama-Arréglate y vámonos-la castaña salió de la habitación y Rin se puso la ropa que sacó Meiko que eran unos jeans negros, una blusa manga larga blanca que le quedaba algo ajustada, un abrigo largo rosa pastel, una bufanda gris y unas botas del mismo color. Se puso una boina blanca, tomó su bolso y salió.

-Estoy lista!

-Vámonos!-Meiko empezó a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, seguida de los demás.

-Rin, mira!-Kaito se acercó emocionado-me puse mis zapatos nuevos!

-Tu mamá debe estar orgullosa-Gakupo lo jaló y se lo llevó.

-Porque le emociona tanto sus zapatos?-Rin miró confundida a Miku, que traía unos jeans, una suéter azul marino, un abrigo rojo y unas botas con un pequeño tacón.

-Porque Meiko se los compró por navidad-la chica de cabello azul suspiró-es un niño...

-Ya lo sé-ambas caminaron hacia la puerta, salieron y subieron al auto donde ya estaban todos esperándolas-aunque no lo creas, Meiko está emocionada por el abrigo que le dio Kaito-la chica soltó una risita al ver como Meiko acariciaba su abrigo color blanco.

-Cállate-soltó la castaña al oírla...

* * *

Toronto, Canadá.

Len caminaba por todo el aeropuerto nervioso-Voy a morir, Voy a morir! Rin me va a matar porque no estaré para navidad, sino después!-El chico pasó su mano por su cabello en forma de desesperación-le tengo que dar su regalo! bueno, los dos! Ay Dios, porque me haces esto?!

-Disculpe?-una azafata que estab hablándole en inglés le tocó el hombró y el chico la miro-Emm...hay un espacio para usted en un avión-En ese momento a Len se le iluminaron los ojos-Venga conmigo para...

-Muchas gracias, me acaba de salvar de la muerte!-Len la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Señor...S-suelteme...

-Oh, si, lo siento!-Len siguió a la jóven hacia el registro...

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

-Entonces Rin, ese te gusta?-Meiko miraba el reloj que había sido señalado por Rin.

-Si..

-Entonces ese será! iré por algún empleado para que lo saqué-Luka se fue sonriendo.

-L-luka-San!, yo voy contigo!-Gakupo salió corriendo tras ella.

-Meiko!-Kaito llegó corriendo-Me das dinero para..?!

-No!, largo, estamos en algo importante!-Kaito solo se resignó y se fue.

-Cuál es?-preguntó el encargado que venía con Luka.

-Ese dorado de ahí-Luka señaló el reloj y el señor la miró preocupado.

-Disculpe señorita, pero ya no hay-en ese momento Rin casi de desmaya.

-Que no hay?-Meiko lo miró sonriendo-deme el que está ahí...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso...

-Porque no puede hacer eso?-Luka lo miró algo fastidiada-no sabe lo importante que es para mi amig-

-Entonces tendrán que ir a buscarlo en otra parte. Lo siento-el señor de la tienda se alejó, dejando a una Rin bastante preocupada.

-Y ahora que haré?!-Rin miró a Luka preocupada-Es lo único que me convence!

-Tranquila-Meiko la miró maliciosa ya se que haremos...-Meiko jaló de sus abrigos a Kaito y Gakupo que iban pasando por ahí-par de mentecatos, nos vamos a otra tienda!

-A qué tienda?-Rin la miró esperanzada.

Meiko empezó a caminar a la salida-a la tienda que está en el piso de arriba...

* * *

Toronto, Canadá.

Len seguía a la azafata ya en camino al avión, en ese poco tiempo que estaban arreglando los trámites, le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Entonces, aquí estamos-Len miró contentó el avión y luego a la azafata-muchas gracias.

-No hay problema, hacemos esto todo el tiempo. Disfrute el vuelo-la azafata volvió a su lugar de trabajo y Len subió feliz al avión. Se sentó en su asiento y suspiró feliz.

-Disulpe, quiere agua?-una azafata le ofreció una botella. Len la tomó.

-Gracias-la azafata siguió su camino y Len abrió la botella feliz; tomó un trago y volvió a suspirar-Tokyo, allá voy!

-Tokyo?-una señora que estaba sentada a lado suyo lo miró-niño, este avión no va a Tokyo.

Eso le cayó a Len como un balde de agua fría.

-Y a donde va?-Len la miró preocupado.

-Hong Kong.

Y en ese momento Len salió corriendo y bajó del avión. Gracias, señora...

* * *

Tokyo, Japón

Los cuatro jóvenes volvieron a la tienda, solo que ahora "Armados"; Meiko traía una bote de pintura en spray, Luka un bate, Gakupo una cuerda, Rin una cinta adhesiva y Kaito un helado. Y claro, para terminar, todos tenían sus típicos lentes de sol de malotes.

-Allá está-Gakupo señaló al encargado y Meiko sonrió.

-Perfecto...Kaito, la alarma de incendios-no obtuvo respuesta-Kaito, la maldita alarma!-Kaito se asustó y activó la alarma. En pocos minutos la tienda ya estaba vacía y Meiko salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el encargado.

-Cierren las puertas-Luka miró a Kaito y a Gakupo-espero que no nos arresten-salió detrás de la castaña y empezaron su gran plan.

Minutos después ya tenían atado al encargado.

-P-por favor, no me hagan nada-el tipo casi lloraba-haré lo que quieran...

-Ve? eso era lo que tenía que decir desde un principio-Meiko sonrió-queremos el reloj...

-P-pero señorita ya habia dicho que-

-Entonces tendré que rociar pintura para pizarron en su cara!-Meiko apuntó el spray hacia el-la pintura o el reloj?

-La pintura!-gritó Kaito desde el fondo.

-Quien le quitó la cinta a Bakaito?!-Meiko miró a sus amigos.

-Aguarda...era para Kaito?-Rin la miró confundida.

-Si! volviendo al tema...-Meiko miró al encargado-el reloj...

-Esta bien-el encargado los miró suplicante-pero suéltenme-Gakupo lo desató y fueron por el reloj.

-Aquí esta..-el señor le dio el reloj a Rin.

-Acepta tarjetas?-Preguntó Meiko mientras sacaba su billetera...

* * *

Toronto, Canadá.

-Voy a morir...-Len estaba sentado en el piso-Rin me matará-Len miró hacia el cielo-Señor, se que no soy un gran ciudadano, y que a veces tiro basura en la calle...y a veces hago trampa en los exámenes, pero si dejas que vaya a Tokyo ahora, dejaré de comer Bananas!-Len casi lloraba de desesperación-por favor!

-Oye...tienes que ir a Tokyo?-un señor japonés se acercó a él.

-Si!

-Ten mi boleto-el señor sacó su boleto y se lo entregó.

-Pero...y usted?-Len lo miró preocupado-no puedo aceptarlo.

-Hazlo. No quiero ir a Tokyo-la mirada del señor se perdió-me acaban de informar que unos locos se metieron a la tienda de la familia e hicieron bandalismo, todo por un reloj, así que no quiero ir con el peligro de que me asalten. Así que es tuyo...

Len empezó a llorar de la felicidad y abrazó desesperadamente al señor-Muchas Gracias!

-S-suélteme-Len lo soltó apenado-corre, puerta 6, sale en cinco minutos.

Len tomó su maleta y salió corriendo. Se detuvo en seco y miró al Cielo-Etto..sobre lo que dije..hay que discutirlo luego...

* * *

Tokyo, 24 de diciembre

-Rin, ya deja de estar nerviosa...

-No va a llegar-Rin miró triste por la ventana.

-Quien no va a llegar?-preguntó Len acercándose a ella.

-Tu...-en ese momento Rin reaccionó y volteó a ver a Len-Len!-la jóven rubia lo abrazó fuertemente-porque llegas hasta ahora?!

-Rin, son 8082 kilómetros de distancia, no los iba a recorrer tan rápido-Len la soltó-pero ya no importa...la delincuencia es muy alta ahora?

Rin lo miró confundida-No, porque?

-Me contaron que unos locos "asaltaron" una tienda por un reloj, pero lo pagaron...que extraño.

-Si...-Rin miró a otra parte-muy extraño...

-Oye Rin, que bueno que ya tenemos el reloj verdad?-Kaito llegó a su lado y vio a Len-Rayos! arruiné la sorpresa...

Len la miró raro-Rin Kagamine...hay algo que quieras decirme?

Rin sonrió nerviosa-Te compré un bate de baseball...

-Pero yo no-

-Len, está bien que ya hayas llegado pero muévete y ayuda a decorar la casa!-gritó Meiko desde la cocina. Y no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer, Rin ya tendría tiempo de explicarle todo...

* * *

 **Y ahi está. Perdón por tardar tanto xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y fue divertido participar :)**

 **Adiós!**


End file.
